Vera
Vera (pronounced Vee-rha) is an international spy from Russia who made her debut alongside the rest of the foreign exchange Camp Campbell campers in "Foreign Exchange Campers". Appearance Vera is a tall girl with white hair, pale blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She wears a green military jacket with red shoulder straps and cuffs over a dark gray dress with a green and red belt, as well as gray boots with red straps, green camouflage socks, and a dark gray ushanka with a red star symbol, all reminiscent of Soviet military uniform. Personality Vera fits the mold of a stereotypical Russian: she speaks with a thick Russian accent and dialect, refers to her allies as "comrades", mispronounces Cameron Campbell's last name as two separate words, and rearranges certain words such as referring to Spooky Island as "Island of Spookies". She is extremely patriotic and disdainful towards Americans, mocking Space Kid for his country's "failing space program". As a trained international spy, Vera is cold, cunning, and unafraid to use lethal force against anyone who slights her homeland. She is also opportunistic, willingly breaking her and her allies' cover to Max so they may use him to achieve their goals. Like her colleagues, she would rather take her own life rather than face punishment for failure, although she is swayed against it with an invitation to sharing ice cream with the other campers. Vera's skills comes into play once again in "Fashion Victims" when she answers an ad Sasha placed in a paper. Although the ad makes it seem like Sasha is out to hire an assassin to take out her fellow Flower Scout Ainsley, Sasha's goal is actually meant to be public humiliation. If one looks closely in the background of the scene with people milling around at the start of the fashion show, Dirty Kevin is seen giving money to Vera to stealthily murder the (unnamed) Corporate Exec who was shown in "City Survival". In the end, Sasha does not achieve her goal to publicly humiliate Ainsley; rather, she tricks Ainsley into going to the shipyard to depart for a Photoglam conference, and she is locked in a large shipping container, upon which Vera can be seen placing a destination label for a Siberian Labor Camp. It is odd that Vera is continuing to live in America as a hired assassin rather than returning to her home country. Affiliation History Trivia * Vera seems to be closer to a Soviet Russian than a member of the currently existing Russian Federation. * Vera is a former Ballerina who killed her dance rival by tricking her into going in to a hungry bear's den by placing a shoe store sign in front of it. ** According to a statistic from the playbill in "Fashion Victims", 50% of ballerinas are injured by fighting their evil twin for survival, and 75% of the survivors go on to become a professional killer for hire, which is now her path. This implies that Vera did indeed have a twin and was also an ex-ballerina. References Category:Villains